Crystal Lumina Pretty Cure!
'|クリスタルルミナプリキュア！}} is a Pretty Cure series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series themes are crystals, light and colours while the sub themes are emotions and overcoming fears. Plot To be decided.... Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Sakura is a shy yet passionate artist who, despite her great talents at art, hates being the center of attention. She is also easily moved to tears and tends to lie a ton - especially and mainly about her emotions. Despite this, she sometimes has a strong sense of confidence and will stand up to bullies if she feels confident enough. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rose, the Pearl of Confidence who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink. / - Sakura’s highly energetic and loyal best friend, Yuuri is a bright, colourful and athletic girl. Being the captain of the soccer team and also the baseball team, Yuuri is known as one of the most athletic students school. Despite this, she is highly unintelligent in terms of studies and never gets very high grades. She has a strong sense of justice however. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Dawn, the Pearl of Loyalty who controls the power of sunlight. Her theme colour is orange. / - Cold and blunt, Arisa is the antisocial classmate of Sakura. Being cold and blunt, Arisa is very aloof and doesn’t show much empathy most of the time and tends to never show emotion. Despite this, she is easily embarrassed - especially when Sakura is around her since she has a small crush on Sakura. She is also secretly warm and caring. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Gale, the Pearl of Honesty who controls the power of wind. Her theme colour is green. / - The mother like figure of the team, Seiko is a gentle and loving girl who loves stargazing. Though she may always be calm and stress free, the truth is she is easily stressed and tends to worry about a lot of things. Despite this, she can be very strict as the student council secretary and is a highly respecting girl. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Moongaze, the Pearl of Love who controls the power of moonlight. Her theme colour is purple. / - A girl often mistaken to be a boy, Kaoru is a rebellious boyish girl who is highly popular among girls in her year. Despite her manly nature, she is sometimes clueless and naive. Due to her childhood and strict upbringing as a "boy", Kaoru dresses in much more boyish clothes than the typical tomboy. She is also talented in playing the guitar. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Drizzle, the Pearl of Truth who controls the power of water. Her theme colour is blue. Jewelumin / - The main mascot of the series, Felite is a cat like fairy from the world of Jewelumin. / - The princess of Jewelumin. - The queen of Jewelumin. Onyxianus - The main antagonist of the series. - The first antagonist to attack the Cures and the one to trigger the first transformation of Cure Rose and Cure Dawn. - The second antagonist to attack the Cures and the one to trigger the first transformation of Cure Gale. - The third antagonist to attack the Cures and the one to trigger the first tranfromation of Cure Moongaze and Cure Drizzle. - The main monsters of the series. Supporting Items Locations Media and Merchandise Trivia Gallery Category:Crystal Lumina Pretty Cure!